Minor Characters
The following article lists all minor characters featured in the Outlast series. ''Outlast Bruce Newhouse Bruce Newhouse is a doctor who previously worked at Mount Massive Asylum. He was in charge of caring for Shirley Pierce and Misses Jackson. Pierce often reported to having unsettling nightmares and unfamiliar deep cuts on her body, which he classified as ''bedroom-inspired hysteria. In actuality, Bruce was subjecting her and Jackson to Project MKUltra experimentation. In one of his letters, Newhouse addressed Father Clarke thanking him for his sermons with patients, as well as assuring him that they'll increase the chemical restraints or even lobotomize certain patients if the Priest ever feels threatened by them. Carl Houston Carl Houston worked for Murkoff Psychiatric Systems at Mount Massive as an observing physician. Two of his known patients were William Hope and Frank Manera. Cindy Eisner Cindy Eisner was one of Murkoff's employees at Mount Massive Asylum who worked with Morphogenic Engine systems. Kurt Vigalondo messaged her wishing to compare their notes regarding Billy's drug-induced dreams. Clyde Perry Clyde Perry was Director of Historical Refinement from 1959-1961. His portrait indicates that he's blind in his left eye and has exophthalmos. D. Brunton D. Brunton is a former Murkoff employee who resigned after being informed by Grant Williard about a possible flesh-eating disease at his work environment. Daniels A Murkoff PMC that was sent to contain the Walrider in the Underground Lab. One of his squadmates reports he's been taken out, implying that Daniels is either wounded or killed in action. He's never directly seen nor addressed, but is featured in one of the game's unused dialogues. David Annapurna David was an orderly who worked at Mount Massive Asylum. He filed a petition for dismissal three times without receiving any response due to Murkoff's level of secrecy, which prompted Annapurna to believe that some patients were being abused. After threatening to resign and contact the press, Murkoff had him captured and processed as a mentally unstable patient. In a mail to P. Walsh, Trager noted that David's "treatment" should continue until the time of his death. His story bares resemblance to Waylon Park's; both were employees at Mount Massive who wished to expose Murkoff's misconduct, before being processed as patients themselves. Grant Williard One of Murkoff's employees. Williard sent an email to D. Brunton regarding a possible flesh-eating disease at his work environment. Helen Granat Helen Granat was an employee of Murkoff Corporation's Legal Mitigation Department at Mount Massive. Granat sent an e-mail to Group 8416 revolving around the casualty issue of Project Walrider and was responsible for closing the art program inducted at the Asylum, which prompted Neil Wolfram to send an appeal in hopes of reverting their decision. Jeremy Blaire advised her to forward any incoming information from Lisa Park to him regarding Waylon Park's resignation. In of the documents, Helen described the company's intentions to phase out Rudolf Wernicke's structural and financial responsibilities from Mount Massive Asylum, as well as plans to expand Project Walrider at a new facility in an unknown location. J. Lawler On April 15, 1958, J. Lawler invested funds for the continued research of Dr. Wernicke's Morphogenic Engine as part of Project MKUltra. Jackson Misses Jackson was one of Mount Massive's patients in the 1950s who was frequently subjected to Project MKUltra experimentation along with Shirley Pierce. One of the documents states that she and Pierce were placed in a hypnotic state, where Jackson was to remain in a deep hypnotic sleep as Pierce attempted to wake or, failing that, kill her with a provided firearm (which was actually an unloaded pneumatic pistol). Pierce could not wake Jackson and fired the weapon and, having carried out the instructions to the letter, fell into a hypnotic sleep herself. After waking neither of them remembered any of the events prior to the hypnosis. In a diary excerpt, Pierce mentions Jackson's failed marriage, after her husband had left her for a younger woman and was never willing to talk about it. Jermain Dallaire Jermain Dallaire was the Deputy Director of Colonic Hydrotherapy at Mount Massive Asylum between the late 1960s and early 1970s. His portrait indicates that he has exophthalmos. Jermain's last name is a reference to Hugo Dallaire, one of Red Barrels' co-founders. Jennifer Roland Jennifer Roland is a Murkoff employee who worked as a pathologist at Mount Massive Asylum around the time of the incident took place. According to one of her documents, Jennifer had grown tired of Wernicke's theories and their results, and put in a request for leave. She was reassigned to another Murkoff facility with the rest of the female employees after the psychosomatic effects of the Morphogenic Engine on females were revealed. A later document reveals that she was involved in the experiment at Temple Gate. Kurt Vigalondo Kurt Vigalondo was one of Murkoff's employees at Mount Massive Asylum who worked with Morphogenic Engine systems. He messaged Cindy Eisner wishing to compare their notes over some drinks regarding Billy's drug-induced dreams. J. Billings mentioned to Vigalondo that other individuals who were within the asylum's proximity developed delusions revolving around the Walrider, leading him to question if its effects are somehow airborne. Neil Wolfram Neil Wolfram was one of the doctors working at Mount Massive Asylum. He sent a request to Helen Granat wishing to reinstate Patient Art Program at the asylum, as he believed that it helped Martin Archimbaud make a significant progress in his therapy sessions. At some point, Wolfram interviewed F. Ford's patient, Dennis. Olivier W. Baranczyk Olivier W. Baranczyk was Assistant Director of Behavioral Medicines from 1954-1963. His portrait indicates that he might have heterochromia iridum. P. Walsh P. Walsh was one of Murkoff's employees who worked at Mount Massive Asylum. He transcribed Chris Walker's patient status for Project Walrider. Walsh was at some point contacted by Richard Trager to process the asylum's former orderly, David Annapurna, as one of the hospital's mentally ill patients and noted that his "treatment" should continue until the time of his death. Patrick Petryna Multiple framed Murkoff's "Team Player" awards dedicated to Patrick Petryna can be found throughout the asylum. The character's name is a reference to Stefan Petryna, Red Barrels' senior animator. Shirley Pierce Shirley Pierce was one of Mount Massive's patients in the 1950s who was frequently subjected to Project MKUltra experimentation along with Misses Jackson. One of the documents states that she and Jackson were placed in a hypnotic state, where Jackson was to remain in a deep hypnotic sleep as Pierce attempted to wake or, failing that, kill her with a provided firearm (which was actually an unloaded pneumatic pistol). Pierce could not wake Jackson and fired the weapon and, having carried out the instructions to the letter, fell into a hypnotic sleep herself. After waking neither of them remembered any of the events prior to the hypnosis. Pierce is mentioned to have a severe fear of firearms in any form; this is likely why the CIA chose her to use the gun, as they would probably want to test if there was a limit to what a MKULTRA subject would do if it went against their personal nature or beliefs. After the test she adamantly denied the sequence had even happened and refused to touch the firearm. One of her diary entries note her often finding cuts on her arms without remembering where they came from. Bruce Newhouse mentioned that she suffers from "bedroom-inspired hysteria" suggesting that as the reason for her committal to the Asylum; this further reveals that she was married to a man who apparently left her for a younger woman like Jackson's husband had. Despite her involvement in the MKULTRA experiments she displays no knowledge of the project's existence, and seems to think the government men are simply there to assist the doctors. Silas Knisely Silas Knisely - Outlast PS4.jpg|Silas Knisely Thomas Willer - Outlast PS4.jpg|Father Thomas Willer Wilfred Panzram - Outlast PS4.jpg|Wilfred Panzram Silas Knisely was part of Human Resources and Corrections department from 1959 to 1966 at Mount Massive Asylum. Silas' portrait indicates that he has strabismus. Thomas Wilter Father Thomas Wilter worked as the asylum's priest during the mid 1960s. Wilter's portrait shows that he's blind in his right eye. Wilfred Panzram Wilfred Panzram was an Archbishop of the Denver Archdiocese working at Mount Massive Asylum during the late 1950s to early 1960s. Zeichner Zeichner is one of the doctors working for Murkoff. He gave Neil Wolfram Helen Granat's contact information. One of the documents mentions a Zeichner Facility, possibly named after him. ''Outlast: Whistleblower Andrew's Assistant One of Murkoff's scientists. After Waylon Park was captured, he was taken to a Morphogenic Engine testing facility, where Andrew, with the help of his assistant, strapped the barely conscious Waylon into a chair. Andrew hits and sadistically mocks Waylon, but is interrupted by his assistant who informs him about Billy Hope's "lateral ascension", as the two leave in a hurry. Unused dialogue suggests that Andrew's assistant was killed by a patient while pleading for mercy, claiming that he was only helping him out of fear for his own life. Campbell A security guard working for Murkoff. During the riots, Campbell helped out with evacuating the personnel and delivered messages over the PA, noting that a tactical team had been dispatched and warned the asylum's staff that they're authorized to shoot anyone on sight, including employees. The character wasn't included in the final version and the only evidence of his existence are a few scrapped voice lines found within the game's files. Cooper One of Murkoff's employees. After Waylon passes the cafeteria, a group of workers can be heard fleeing the compound during the emergency evacuation. One of them addresses Cooper, noting that he managed to escape after locking the door behind him. Ethan Sriskandaraja Ethan Sriskandaraja is one of Murkoff's employees. He transcribed Melissa Cho's lawsuit against the corporation. F. Ford F. Ford was one of the doctors working at Mount Massive Asylum. Neil Wolfram interviewed one of his patients and mailed Ford his diagnostics. Father Clarke Father Clarke was hired at Mount Massive Asylum to provide sermons to the hospital's patients in order to assure necessary mental stability of God and family and increase overall effectiveness of hypnotherapy. Bruce Newhouse expressed his gratitude for Clarke's contribution and wished to insure him of his safety by guaranteeing to increase chemical restraints or administer a lobotomy to patients if the Priest ever felt threatened by them. Garett Snow Garett Snow was a physician working at Murkoff Psychiatric Systems. While observing Project Walrider, he consulted Eddie Gluskin on February 14, 2013. Graham Graham is one of Murkoff's employees who worked at Mount Massive Asylum. He's briefly heard addressing his co-workers near an exit route during the emergency evacuation. J. Billings J. Billings is one of Murkoff's employees that reported to Kurt Vigalondo that other individuals who were within the asylum's proximity developed delusions revolving around the Walrider, leading him to question if its effects are somehow airborne. Jane Jane is the unseen S.O of an unnamed Murkoff scientist Waylon walks past on his way to the Engine. The scientist mentions he's heading back to Leadville to take her out on a date near a lake, noting that he hasn't seen her in three weeks. Melissa Cho Melissa Cho is a former employee at Mount Massive who filed a lawsuit against Murkoff regarding the termination of her contract at the Asylum based on gender selection. Raul Roset Raul Roset was one of the doctors who worked on Morphogenic therapy at Mount Massive Asylum. Roset described the engine as having "varying effects" on its patients, making the outcomes unpredictable. Waylon notes that the two often had conversations in the cafeteria about the engine's process, which Park dismissed as small talk at the time. Samul Samul was one of the doctors working at Mount Massive Asylum who, according to one of the documents, succumbed to his patients' madness. Waylon's Colleague One of Murkoff's IT workers who goes looking for Waylon after his colleagues were unable to get a hold of him, having previously paged Park three times. After finding him, the man informs Park that he's needed at Morphogenic Engine's control center, questioning why would Waylon be hiding out in the server room. Before departing, the employee worried about upsetting his superior. Outlast: The Murkoff Account Miles Upshur's Neighbor An elderly woman living in Miles' neighborhood. Sometime after the Mount Massive Asylum Incident, The Pauls traveled to Upshur's residence in Washington, D.C. in hopes of finding some connection between Waylon Park and Simon Peacock. The two asked about Miles' whereabouts, to which the woman replied that he came home the previous night after being gone for some time, noting how the man in question riled up her dogs who were usually fond of him, but the Pauls expressed their disbelief.''The Murkoff Account Issue #4, Page 4 ''Outlast 2 Abbie Willaim Abbie Willaim was a student at St. Sybil High School who played the guitar during her sophomore year at the 1995 school holiday concert. Fathers of St. Sybil High School Much like the original ''Outlast, throughout St. Sybil portraits can be found, eight in total, all of Fathers. No names are given and Loutermilch's portrait isn't among them. Perhaps these are his predecessors. In the original Outlast, all people who had a portrait had something wrong with their eyes. Father Thomas Wilter's portrait in the original Outlast is quite similar to that of a Father in Outlast 2 (the third in the image, top row). Ishmael Ishmael was a member of the Testament of the New Ezekiel. He appears in the Judges chapter, before the player enters the mines. He tells Blake that the Testament tried to get Lynn Langermann back to kill her child, but the Heretics killed most of them. He furthermore urges Blake to leave this place before fleeing himself. His fate is unknown, but it can be assumed that he either committed suicide via cyanide poisoning like the other Testament members or was murdered by the pursuing Heretics. Ishmael is one of the few characters in the game who are never properly addressed. Examples for others being the villager Corgan and the Pilot of the helicopter the Langermanns arrived with. The game's sound files however refer to him as "Ishmael". Jean Thomas Petty Jean Thomas Petty was a student at St. Sybil High School who played the triangle during his junior year at the 1995 St. Sybil High School Holiday Concert. His name is a reference to Outlast series writer, JT Petty. Johnny Wagner Johnny Wagner was a student at St. Sybil High School who played the cymbal during his freshman year at the 1995 St. Sybil High School Holiday Concert. Lydia Degan Lydia Degan is a wealthy woman and a follower of a cult Testament of the New Ezekiel whose members lived communally on a luxury ranch owned by her. After dead bodies were found on her estate and arrests were made, Knoth led his followers off the ranch and into the Arizona desert.Outlast 2 Character Reveal: Sullivan Knoth Pascal Morin Pascal Morin was a special guest at the repent of the 1995/1996 Winter Concerts at St. Sybil High School. The character's name is a reference to Red Barrels' Pascal Beaulieu and Philippe Morin. Patric E. Dubuc Patric E. Dubuc was the Artistic Director of the St. Sybil Chorale at St. Sybil High School who directed the 1995/1996 Winter Concerts. Pilot The Pilot was hired to transport Blake and Lynn Langermann to a remote location inaccessible by the road in order to investigate a strange murder of a Jane Doe. The man was initially deterred to follow through with claims of a factory in the mountains, but was convinced by Lynn who offered a higher pay. Nearing their destination, a sudden flash in the sky disables the helicopter's engine, forcing the Pilot to attempt an emergency landing, which ends up crashing the aircraft. The pilot was later recovered by the locals who proceeded to tie him to a tree and flay and gut him alive. Blake notes that he never learned his name. Tom Tom was a member of the Testament of the New Ezekiel. He committed suicide sometime before Blake's arrival due to feeling remorse and grief for having sacrificed his children. His body is located in the first house Blake comes across in Temple Gate. A letter addressed to his wife Ellie, in which he gives reasons for his suicide, can be found on the table his head is resting on. The Executioner thumb|100px|The Executioner He appears as a large man with the executioner's hood and uses a machete as his weapon of choice to kill and carve his victims for the cult's rituals. He first appears in the house with Corgan, carving one of the corpses. Any direct contact the player makes with him will result in an instant death. The executioner is last seen next to a pile of corpses having committed suicide with the rest of the followers via cyanide poisoning. References Category:Characters